First Impressions
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: It was a dark winter's night and Flash stood in his usual alley waiting on one of his clients. He hadn't met this stranger before, he knew nothing about them apart from that they would be wearing a blue and white striped tie. He wasn't aware that he was about to meet the girl who could turn him to a stuttering mess with a bat of an eyelid.


Flash Harry was an ordinary man before he was approached on that dark winter's nice. He didn't have many things appealing about him, he couldn't even hold down a normal job. Due to him dropping of school at the age of fifteen (in the middle of his GCSE's) not many people would hire him, forcing the gentle natured man into the life of crime. Sadly, he wasn't excellent at that either. Time after time he was caught and laughed at by the authorities that arrested him and by most of the criminals in the country. However, he had one useful talent. He could sell anything to anyone provided he wasn't caught red-handed.

It was during JJ French's reign as Head Girl that St Trinians began to careless fall into debt, not that its student knew about it. The one student to become aware of the impending doom of St Trinians was the Head Girl herself, JJ. In a daring attempt to save her school, the Totty (with the help of Polly, Kelly and Anouska) started up the Trinski business. After months of semi-perfecting the recipe, they needed to sell it. It was known around the local area to not trust any man, woman or child that was associated with the hot bed of anarchy that was St Trinians. The last man to trust them had found himself placed in a padded cell with a cosy straight jacket wrapped around him. They needed the man who had become known as Flash (because of the products he sold were sold 'in a flash') just as much as he needed them.

It was a dark winter's night and Flash stood in his usual alley waiting on one of his clients. He hadn't met this stranger before, he knew nothing about them apart from that they would be wearing a blue and white striped tie. The spiv suspected that he would be dealing with a man, possibly middle-aged with a receding hair line and a plump beer belly. Flash was not expecting a slender female, dressed in tight black jeans, smart black stilettos with a blazer buttoned up over a white blouse. His eyes trailed up from her feet and eventually matched her amused gaze; that was the first time he laid eyes upon the girl who would continually turn him down. Flash didn't dare himself to look away from her gaze causing the girl before him to smirk in approval. "You must be Flash," the girl smirked.

"Yeah, awright?" He then sniffed and itched his nose nervously.

"Kelly Jones, from St Trinians." Kelly greeted whilst continuously smirking. "One of my friends arranged for you to meet me," she prompt when Flash continued to stare blankly at her. Kelly then sighed irritably and pulled her tie from where it dangled loosely around her neck.

"Oh! The man wiv the tie! I mean the tie man. No I mean the client!" He stuttered uselessly as he fumbled around with the pockets of his jacket. "Erm, what, what can I, err, do for a lady of ya, um, standards?"

"For one you can stop looking at my assets, my eyes are up here. Secondly you can accept my offer of long-term employment."

"I don't fink that a man of my calibre would be good in a, err, boarding school." He answered, twiddling his thumbs. "Wouldn't want ta be a bad influence, wouldn't be proper would it?" At this Kelly snorted and began to bite her lip to keep the laughter that was building up inside of her from tumbling out.

Flash became fixated on Kelly's lips, he wasn't aware of it but his eyes widened and his mouth began to gape like a fish. Flash was apprehensive of this girl and her intentions, it wasn't often that a woman like Kelly Jones would turn up in the dead of night and offer him full-time employment. He was just a local boy who had dropped out of his local state school, he wasn't anything extraordinary. The raven haired girl was from a boarding school, it was obvious to Flash that she had come from money. Although, Flash thought, she didn't seem to be daddy's little angel like most posh girls. She didn't seem to be as naïve as most girls from her background did, Jones came across to Flash as an independent woman. "I think we would be the bad influences," Kelly countered, bringing Flash back down to Earth. "Half of us have been in a bit of bother with a few of the country's police forces." She grinned, attracting Flash to the twinkle of mischief that glimmer in her eye. "Forget everything you've been taught about boarding school girls before you enter the grounds and you might have a chance." Was the last thing Kelly said to him before turning around.

"There's the new Adam Sandler out if you wanna…"

"I don't like chick flicks and I don't mix business with pleasure." She smirked.

The poor, stuttering man was now bewitched by the smirk and the daring eyes of Kelly Jones as he watched her strut away. From that day, Flash became a stuttering mess when faced with Kelly Jones. He never did stand a chance up against her allure.

* * *

_**Short, sweet and not properly re-read. I'd recommend listening to Posh Girls by Scouting For Girls since that sparked the idea.**_

_**Review because there's nothing like a little bit of class wrapped up in a perfect arse**_


End file.
